The Mission
by Ria886
Summary: It was a simple mission. Observe, get his trust and find out about his condition. However, what happens when the girl, who had no family, experiences the life of a "normal" teen; attenting highschool, making friends and falling in love? Will she finish her mission even if it means losing her new friends or lie for them endangering herself and losing everything she has worked for?
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night.

The Vampire Hunter Associations headquarters, which were normally crowded even at such nights, were unusually quiet.  
The only person in the building was a tall male with long purple hair, who stood in front of a window looking in the night. In one of his hands he had a fan, while in his other hand a glass of red liquid.  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He quickly put down the glass and covered his mouth with his fan.

"Come in.~" he said returning to the window

The door opened and in walked a hooded figure. He closed the door and walked further to the room.

"Stay where you are! You are getting mud on the carpet..." said the long haired man sharply

"My apologies…" said the hooded figure as he stopped

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by the long haired male.

"So? What have you found out?"

"Nothing much, just like Cross reported. The boy´s training has paid off, his last mission was a large success and he seems to be in his right mind."

"I see… Is that all?" asked the male as he turned to the hooded figure, who just nodded  
"Tell me, my dear, is this how you are doing your work?!~ This is exactly what Cross said! Do you expect me to believe that?!" he shouted outraged, but after taking a deep breath he turned to look out of the window again and continued with a calmer tone as if talking to himself  
"He might be a descendant of one of the strongest vampire hunters, but what use will he be when he is out of his mind? Not much. However if he maintained his senses, he could be of great use. He could be our greatest asset. We need to monitor his behavior... But who? We can´t trust Cross, he will do anything to protect the boy… We need someone who could get close to the boy and get the truth from him… Someone who will stay loyal to us, no matter what..."

"I think I know the person you are looking for." Said the hooded figure

The other male jumped as if he has forgotten the other´s presence.

The hooded figure took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his hood and wrote down a name.

The other male walked to him, took the paper and sat down in front of his computer typing the name. After a minute a profile of a young girl popped up and the male started to read.

After he finished, he looked at the hooded figure with a wide grin on his face.

"Good job. See, you can be useful when you want to be.~"

The hooded figure grinned, secretly happy that he was of use, and he was not going to be punished.

"Now, get out!" Said the long haired male as he stood up and faced the window again, wondering about his next move.


	2. Arrangements

This was **not** how Kaien Cross imagined his Saturday morning. He wanted to make breakfast for his children, have a nice chat with them, then spend the day together as a family, but instead he was in a smelly taxi traveling to a last minute meeting.

He arrived in front of the agreed restaurant and after a while, when he was sure he wasn´t followed, walked in.  
One of the waitresses warmly welcomed him and after giving the name of the person he had to meet, escorted him to a different room where was only one table.  
"Mr. Spikes will meet you here, please make yourself comfortable." Said the waitress as she left

Kaien sighted as he took down his coat.  
 _"Typical, he suddenly calls me there and he is the one late…"_

After a while the door opened and in walked a tall well built man wearing a cowboy hat and a scarf, which covered half of his face.  
"I apologize for being late, had to take care of a few things." He said as he took off his hat, scarf and the coat.

Now Kaien could see his face, which was covered with countless scars.

"When you are done admiring my face we could talk about the matter at the hand." Said the man

"Which is?"

"I see you haven´t read your letters today. The VHA assigned a partner for your protégé. I think I don´t have to explain to you what that means."

"Just how many people needs to confirm that he is in his right mind? They will all say the same thing. However it seems that the president wants to kill him, no matter his condition... Anyway, is there something I should know about that person?"

"You know her well, there is nothing to tell you, but I want to make one thing clear. I want her to fit in, to experience what is it to have a family. This is the only reason I´m letting this happen. If I ever hear a bad word from her on how you treat her, there will be a huge problem for you. Got it?" He said as he got up

Kaien just nodded puzzled.

"You will understand when you read your letter. Until then…" He said as he walked out of the door leaving a very confused Kaien.

The man with the scars walked through the deserted streets, until he came to a stop. It was an old building with a tall metal fence. The words "Sunshine Orphanage" were written on the fence post.  
He walked through the gate, stopped in front of the door and pressed the bell. After five minutes the door was opened by a petite young blonde woman, who looked frightened by the sight of him.

"Y-yes, can I help you?" she asked shivering

"I want to adopt a kid."

The woman´s eyes went wide and she got pale.

"U-um, but—"

"Will you show me to the headmaster of this orphanage or do I have to find him myself?!" asked the man annoyed

"F-follow me." She said and turned to show him the way

They walked through countless number of corridors and staircases until they arrived in front of a door labeled as "Headmaster".

"Thanks sweetie" said the man winking at the woman as he walked in the office without knocking.

The headmaster was an older man in his seventies with white hair and big glasses.

"Nice to see you again, Aaron. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" asked the Headmaster calmly

Aaron walked to him and gave him a letter from the pockets of his coat.

"I see… Well I will have to speak to this man about to the adoption papers."

"He will come in the next few days." Aaron said as he walked to the window

"I see… Do you want to see her to tell her about the arrangements?"

"Rather not. I don´t feel like facing her. I bet she is furious about this."

The older man smiled. "She should return from her mission soon, so you should hurry up if you really don´t want to face her."

However as soon as he finished his sentence the door shot open and a very angry girl stood in the doorway. She had her long black hair in a ponytail and on her face were number of piercings; under her bottom lip, in her nose, in her right eyebrow and in her ears. She wore a black zipped hoodie, black jeans and black boots.

"Ach, Amaya we were just discussing your new arrangements." Said the headmaster, but he was ignored as the girl went to Aaron and waved a piece of paper in front of him

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS?!"

"One would think that as a seventeen year old you know a letter when you see one." he answered calmly

"Don´t play with me! You know exactly what I mean! You can go tell them that I´m not doing this mission."

"It might have escaped your notice, but you can´t exactly refuse it."

"This is NOT my job! My job is to hunt E-levels, not observe some bitten guy! Tell them to give it to someone else!"

"The president himself chose you and if he decides something he is not changing it."

"Talk to him! You know that I can´t deal with people! How am I supposed to get something out of him?! I kill vampires, not "befriend" them!"

"Look at it this way: the VHA has done a lot of things for you. It would be a pity if some things you wouldn´t like people to know turned up in newspapers; let me remind you that you could end up in jail. So it´s your best interest to do this mission!"

After that it was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"This might also be your chance to escape from this place and get some friends." Said Aaron as he turned to leave

"Wait!" shouted Amaya after him "When... when do I leave?" she asked quietly

"They should be here for you in two days." he said as he left the room

The headmaster stood up and put his hand on Amaya´s shoulder.

"Look at the bright side: You will have the chance to be a part of a family! Isn´t it wonderful?!"

His sentence was awarded with an icy glare and the sound of his office door slamming after the girl left.  
The headmaster sighted and sat down in his chair silently wishing luck to whoever will have to deal with her.

* * *

Aya's outfit: polyvorecom/untitled_24/set?id=186151380


	3. Moving and meeting

Two days passed quicker than I expected and soon it was Saturday; the day of my moving.  
As I waited for my drive to come for me I couldn´t help but let my mind roam.  
I wanted to leave this place badly, since I arrived here ten years ago, but now when I was so close to actually get out I was a little frightened.

This was NOT how I imagined my moving out.  
I wanted to raise enough money from the hunting missions to get my own apartment and start a new life.  
Now I was leaving somewhere, for unknown time to spend time with strangers.  
This was not how I imagined it to be.

However my plans went down when I got the letter about my new mission.  
It was a short note explaining my task and saying that everything else will be taken care of.  
The only information I got was the picture and the name of my target.  
Kiryu Zero. He was really handsome with his silver hair and lavender eyes. It was such a pity that he is one of _them_.

Soon my drive was here and I was called to the headmaster´s office.  
I knocked on the door and went in. Inside was my _favorite_ headmaster with a tall blond haired man, who I recognized instantly.

Kaien Cross. The legend among vampire hunters and one of the few people I respect. If there was a bright side to this mission it was that I was able to spend some time with him and learn from him.

"Amaya, how nice to see you! Come on, come in! Don´t leave our guest waiting!" said the headmaster excitedly

I closed the door and walked in waiting for something to happen.

Mr. Cross watched me for some time, then smiled and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Amaya, I have heard a lot about you." He said smiling and I felt a sudden wave of joy. Even if he said it out of formality, it was great to hear your role model to praise you.

"It´s a honor to be able to meet you, sir. However please call me Aya, I´m not exactly fond of my name." I said as I shook his hand

It was just like a dream and for a while I was frightened that soon I will awaken.

"Now that the introductions are over, we need to take care of the paperwork. "said the headmaster as he sat down in his chair

And a long and boring hour of form filling followed.

Finally finishing with the paperwork we threw my stuff in the car and were on our way to the place, which is going to be my home for a while; the Cross Academy. On the way I got a really long speech about the academy, how great and beautiful it is, how it serves to help the co-existing between humans and vampires, then we arrived to the rules.

"You will need to take your piercings out during the school days. Can´t let one of the prefects break a school rule."

"Pardon, a what?"

"Prefect, my darling. They are the school guardians, who are protecting the night class secret."

"So they are making sure the vampires don´t take a wrong bite?"

"Something like that, but you will understand on your first day." He said smiling

"And how many guardians are there?"

"Two."

"You got to be kidding me…"

"My lovely children took it upon themselves! They are protecting and serving the school out of their love for their father, because they don´t want to let me down! Such good children!" he said and I swear I saw him tearing up a little

"Anyway there was an issue with your accommodation and we could not find you a place in the Sun Dorm."

"That means?"

"You will have to be satisfied with living in my house."

After hearing this sentence I found it difficult not to fangirl. This day just gets better and better.

"You don´t have to worry, you won´t be alone, since my son will be staying there too."

So technically, I´m going to live with a guy. Just what I needed….

Soon we arrived and started to get my things out of the car.

"Wait a minute, I will get some help." Said Mr. Cross as he went inside his house

After a while he returned with a silver haired boy, none other than my target.

"Aya this is Zero, your new partner. Zero, my dear son, be sure to welcome her into our loving family!~" said Mr. Cross as he skipped to the trunk of the car to get one of my bags

"I´m not your son…" Growled my target as he went to help him

After we placed my things in the room, which from now going to be mine, I got a tour of the house and was told to unpack and then meet the chairman in his office.

After I unpacked I couldn´t help but lay down on my bed. I was really happy. I was living with my idol, in his house, with his "family" and I even got a room on my own, which was twice as big and a lot nicer as my previous room.

After a while I got up, ready to meet the chairman, when I realized something.  
 _I don´t know where his office is_ …  
I couldn´t help myself and facepalmed. How stupid can I be not to ask where I am supposed to meet him?!

I wondered what to do. I could leave and somehow find my way or I could ask the boy, who´s room was right in front of mine. I shouldn´t bother him, but if I just leave I will get lost. However if I ask him, he will think that I´m stupid for not asking.  
WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

I found myself in front of his door.  
 _Well if I´m here, I could at least ask…_  
I knocked on his door ready to make a fool of myself.  
After a while he opened the door just slightly so I could see his face.

"What?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I´m supposed to meet the chairman in his office, which I have no idea where to find. Could you help me?" I asked him, really quickly not even taking a breath

He eyed me for a while then told me the direction, but I found myself spacing out upon hearing him talk.  
 _His voice is really nice, I could listen to him all day_.  
When I realized my thought I mentally slapped myself.  
 _What. The. Hell! Get a grip, girl!_

"That´s it. You got it?" when he stopped I suddenly returned to the reality and said the only intelligent thing in my mind right now:

"What?"

He just sighted "Come, I will show you there." He said and after he got his jacket and shoes , we left

However there was a question in my mind I needed to ask or I would die.  
"Um… do you always wear your uniform?"

He looked at me as if I was nuts clearly wondering if this is what I wanted to talk about to avoid the awkward silence.

"Just wondering... Since it´s weekend and you were at home wearing your uniform. Like for all I care you can wear whatever you want, but if you are going on missions in your uniform you are going to stick out, because there is no way I will be in it when I will not have to!" I said everything not even thinking about what I was saying  
"Just a thought…" I said trying to save the situation

"You are weird… But no, on missions I don´t usually wear it."

"Oh, thank God." It run out before I could stop it

Then I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face and couldn´t help myself saying the next thing in my mind.

"You should smile more, you are more attractive that way."  
After I said it I was really ashamed of myself and I could feel my face getting redder.  
 _. . ?!_

He was just looking at me weirdly.  
"Sorry, I don´t usually say things like this..."  
"I should consider myself special then, shouldn´t I?" he asked  
"Whatever…"  
After that thankfully we weren´t talking, so I couldn´t make a bigger fool of myself that I already did.  
Soon we arrived in front of the chairman´s office.  
"Thank you for your help. I guess I will see you around." I said and he nodded then turned to leave  
However I couldn´t help to think that he was special indeed, in more ways than just one…


	4. Fangirls and vampires

I looked at the reflection in the mirror in disbelief. There was no way the girl in the mirror was me.  
It was quite disturbing to see myself without my piercings.  
However the most unusual was the skirt. Let me clear up something. I, Amaya Nakamura, hate skirts. I don't own any, I never wore any and I lived happily without them.

You see after I was escorted to the chairman's office I got my timetable and uniform and was showed in the bathroom to try it on.  
And now as I'm standing in front of the mirror the only thing I can think of is THAT THIS DAMNED SKIRT IS TOO SHORT! How am I supposed to move around freely without showing something I would like not to?!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Aya-chan~, are you ready?" asked the chairman  
"Do I really have to wear the skirt?"  
"No matter how many times you ask the answer is still going to be the same~"  
I groaned and after a last look an myself slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by the headmaster.  
"Oh my aren't you a lovely young lady?~ Let me take a photo!" he said and before I could say anything he quickly took a photo on his camera.  
I couldn't help but wonder...Why does he have a camera in his office? I'm really starting to think that this man in front of me is nothing like I imagined him to be...  
"Just what exactly are you planning to do with that photo?"  
"Oh? It will be a great photo of your first day here!~"  
Before I could respond there was a knock on the door and a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in.  
"You called me, Chairman?"  
"Yuuki I want you to meet Aya-chan. She will be living with us for a while." said the Chairman with a smile  
"Amaya Nakamura, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Yuuki Cross, I hope you will enjoy your stay here." she said with a kind smile  
"Now that's what I like to see! Both of my daughters getting along well! Now, since Aya-chan is going to be a guardian with you and Zero, I would like you to show her around and explain to her the basic of the prefect work." said the Headmaster and we left the office.

"So, as you may know the students are divided to the Day Class and Night Class. They share the use of the school facilities in rotation. Our job is to block the connection between them." she explained  
"Basically, we have to make sure the vampires stay in line."  
"You... you know about them?"  
"Of course, I'm a hunter after all..."  
"Eeeh? But you look so young!"  
"I'm 17, have been working for 4 years now."  
"Sugoi!" she said in awe  
"So where now?" I asked as we left the building  
"Oh, yes, we should start the work. Our shift start every day before sunset and ends before dawn after the night classes are over. Before we arrive to the moon dorms I've got to warn you. The Day Class students always gather around the Moon Dorms. During the transfers it's a chaos, but I'm sure you will get used to it." she said and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean how bad can a couple of teenagers be?!

* * *

When we arrived in front of the dorms I was really surprised. Instead of a couple of girls I expected there was an army of them. Like seriously there had to be at least 50 of them and all of them were chatting rather loudly.  
"You have got to be kidding me... There's no way, that all of them are there because of the Night class guys..." I mumbled to myself because Yuuki like a hard-working little bee was making her way through the girls to the gates trying (the key word is trying) to get the girls a little away from the gates.

Since it was my first day there I decided to go with the watch and learn technique. I slowly made my way through the girls and stood a little away from the crowd to observe.  
Poor Yuuki was trying to make the girls to go to their dorms. I kinda admired her patience. If it was me here I would tell the girls to get lost if they know what's good for them.  
"Aren't you going to help her?" asked Zero who just appeared behind me  
"Nope, today I'm just watching and learning." I said with a grin  
"You look like you enjoy watching her to struggle with them."  
"I'm not gonna lie it's kinda entertaining."  
Before he could say anything the gates slowly opened and then the chaos began. The girls started screaming like crazy.  
"What. The. Hell. Don't tell me this is going on every day. If this keeps up in the end I'm gonna end up deaf..."  
"Wait until you see them on Valentine's day. This is nothing compared to then."  
"Do these girls have no shame? They are just trowing themselves at their feed because they are good looking? It's one thing when they tell their friend that... um... I don't know... _"That blonde over there is hot._ " " I said motioning toward a blonde vampire who was flirting with the girls "And other thing is when they go all obsessed. This is not normal. They should visit a psychologist."

After I finished I noticed the blonde vampire toward which I motioned looking at me. When I looked him with my eyes asking "What?" he just winked at me.  
I couldn't help to roll my eyes. _As if buddy, I'm not like these girls..._  
Suddenly the girls went silent and we spotted how one of the vampires, who I recognized as Kuran Kaname, was patting Yuuki on her head. _Just like a dog..._  
Zero, being the over-protective big brother went to save her, but I swear I saw Yuuki blush when the vampire touched her. Is she...?  
 _Oh my God this is pure gold, she has a crush on Kuran Kaname! That's cute..._ I couldn't help but grin. _At least it's not gonna be a boring mission. I have my real life soap opera going on. Now just a third person and the usual love triangle is made._ Then I observed how Zero removed the Kuran's hand from Yuuki and I couldn't help but wonder: _Do we have the missing person from the triangle?_

Using the distraction the blonde one from before walked up to me with a smile on his face.  
"Hello, I don't believe we have met before. My name is Hanabusa Aido, but you can call me Idol." he said with a wink  
"You are right we haven't. It's my first day here actually."  
"I knew it. I would have recognized such a lovely lady." he said getting closer  
Trying to charm me, eh?  
"So may I know your name?"  
"Aya."  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Now, did you came here to watch us because of the rumors about our beauty?" he asked getting closer  
"Actually I'm the new prefect. So be so kind and move along with your palls because I don't feel like dealing with you."  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
"Something else than our ego can get hurt too if you don't move along." I said with a smile  
"Hmm, I like it when a girl can take the lead." he said with a smirk, but before I could reply he was called by Kuran  
"See you around, sweetie." he said and left  
That was when I noticed that everyone was looking at me.  
"What are you looking at, don't you have things to do?!" it seemed that my voice brought them back to reality, because Zero started to yell at the girls to get the fuck out.  
At least I'm not gonna be the only bad tempered prefect...


End file.
